dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Xeno Goku
Goku: Xeno's family Since Cell: Xeno has the genetic material of both this Goku and Vegeta: Xeno, it would make sense for Gohan: Xeno and Goten: Xeno to be the offspring of this Goku as well as Bardock: Xeno being his father.Rogeta234 (talk) 02:53, May 24, 2018 (UTC) We can't go by that alone. Since the Xeno world first appeared, different incarnations of the characters appeared and most of the relationships are never mentioned. DragonEmeperor (talk) 03:03, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Trunks Xeno at the end of the 10th manga chapter gives to all the Time Patrol members the Time Crystals so they can return to their homeworlds (timelines) and they have different crystals from Goku Xeno. 00:03, May 25, 2018 (UTC) So for every Xeno character remove the people that were considered relatives then. DragonEmeperor (talk) 00:06, May 25, 2018 (UTC) God Ki Unlike Goku, Goku: Xeno did not absorb the God Ki from SSG and he did not train with Whis so he does not have God Ki himself which should be reflected in his abilities and the article altogether, and btw neither does Vegeta: Xeno since he also did not train with Whis. FlatZone (talk) 10:56, June 18, 2018 (UTC) It's mentioned in the "Forms and transformations" tab in the "Abilities" section that he can't use SSG at will because he merely borrowed the power. Orion (T-B- ) 11:07, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Don't know how he missed that. QuakingStar (talk) 12:03, June 18, 2018 (UTC) People make mistakes, hop off geez. FlatZone (talk) 12:04, June 18, 2018 (UTC) This means that SS4 without God Ki is only a step behind SSB in power... which means if Goku: Xeno had God ki his SS4 form would be stronger than SSB. That's actually awesome. FlatZone (talk) 12:24, June 18, 2018 (UTC) :I don't think we should get too speculative about where this could go as this isn't really the place to have that kind of discussion if it hasn't been seen or confirmed by offical material. 0551E80Y (talk) 13:36, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Super Saiyan 5 Goku: Xeno have a chance to train hard and can achieve this power to become Super Saiyan 5 official in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. BabyKratosxZeus (talk) 02:04, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Not a Deity Goku: Xeno isn't a deity and should therefore be removed from the deity category. He used the Super Saiyan God form once, but the form itself is a deity. Even though the main version of Goku has used the Super Saiyan God form ( and Super Saiyan Blue as well) he isn't in the deity section as well as Vegeta who has also used the form. '(Jman321 (talk) 19:51, August 31, 2018 (UTC)) ' Goku and Vegeta in the deity section. Anyone who uses godly transformation are part of the deity section. DragonEmeperor (talk) 20:27, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Old, but figured I'd chime in. He only ever became a SSG in Ultimate Mission X Video game and that was it, he also never kept SSG's power or the God Ki. FlatZone (talk) 17:15, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Hight and weight confirmation Can anyone list a source where it specifically says Goku's height and weight? Thanks.TheCreepy904 (talk) 09:14, June 5, 2019 (UTC)